Tearing down of Joe's playhouse
by babe inc
Summary: guess who gets caught and who all shows up to see Joe get caught? babe hea of course not mine/disclaimer


Never saw it coming.

A/n not mine, otherwise if it were mine **this for sure would be happening.**

**It started out a normal mildly sunny day in Trenton. The smog wasn't happening today, and it seemed like the breeze was cooperating, just a slight one but one Stephanie could appreciate with her long brunette hair blowing in the breeze.**

**She had plans. She heard the rumors. And after checking the rumors out to be facts, the pieces of the puzzle were coming together for her, being stood up for dates, no phone calls, except those telling her 'work was happening' left on her machine, or picking her locks even though everyone thought they were still together. He didn't realize she had moved out of his life and her apartment both literally and figuratively as well.**

**They really hadn't seen each other for several months now, but she sure wasn't complaining.**

**Stephanie got the phone calls from her nagging mother, never returned them either, although she did let her daddy and grandma know why, what was really happening. They could hardly wait for it as well.**

**The proof was in the pictures she had; pictures she made copies of. Him all over Trenton, motels, hotels, holiday inn. Seems like the partners changed frequently but that wasn't the point.**

**He still thought he had her in his life, never minding of his actions; she would always come back to him. He was on a mission to find her though; he missed her even after spreading himself 'a little thin' all around different women it seemed like.**

**Steph had quit both her jobs in Trenton, moved out of town; it didn't matter where she lived, only the folks that mattered to her knew where she lived and worked.**

**She had a job working in an insurance company; snooping on folks that claimed they were hurt on the job, it was right up her alley to tell the truth, staking out their homes and jobs. She loved it, not rolling around in crap and it helped it was a subdivision of Rangeman to begin with; a start up company made just for her, in Newark, not very far away; close enough for her to see the most important folks in her life that was for sure.**

**And that include the love of her life, Carlos Manoso and his men; they were very aware of what was going on in her life, no one else needed to know.**

**Carlos and Stephanie had been seeing each other for months, out of the eye of the burg, in Newark, at his family gatherings, everyone knew this was the end of the road for them being single, she did have unfinished business awaiting her in Trenton that needed to be done and over with for good.**

**She called up her two best friends from grade school; even since the nursery at Trenton General Hospital she knew them forever. No one thought anything of seeing them together, not even the object of their plans, he just went on with his day, thinking it was a day like any other.**

**His mistake. One of many he made that day.**

**No one ever paid attention to his pos car he had checked out from the department; until shit hit the fan; in the form of a phone call to a certain chief of police made by his best friend, Frank Plum.**

**That started the whole ball rolling, Juinack pulled up at the motel on route 6, spotted the pos car, and called the mayor, who also showed up to witness what was about to happen.**

**Out stepped Stephanie plum; all by herself, she knew this was being recorded, especially for her mother and Angie Morelli who were busy making plans themselves, wedding plans, never minding the fact that dear 'Joey' was always busy. Busy with his other women.**

**Busy fighting crime that happened to be on Route 6, coincidentally where he was now with the biggest whore of all of Trenton.**

**A placed phone call to the motel, saying there was a fire in the room Morelli and Joyce were in, sent them both outside barely clothed; coming face to face with both their nightmares.**

**Frank Plum.**

**Joe Juinack**

**Mayor Mercer**

**And **

**Stephanie Plum.**

**Cameras were in their faces; Joe was wrapped in a towel around his waist, extra hairy chest uncovered, Joyce was in the bed sheet, nothing on underneath.**

**Stephanie, calm as she had ever been in her life, walked up to both of them and said,**

'**I'm gonna tear your playhouse down, and watch you squirm like the worm underneath my shoe.'**

**Walking back into her new life, never looking back at the scene, hearing Joyce screaming after her, incoherent words.**

**Joe had nothing to say, he was dumbfounded how she found out; all his secrets, in front of his boss and the mayor, this was it, the end of his career at Trenton Police Department, after all; he was on the job.**

**He was livid, all his scheming, for naught after all. He couldn't believe the pictures that were taken, no excuses now, his reputation while being that of the 'Italian stallion' just took a nosedive right in front of everyone.**

You think you've got it all set up  
You think you've got the perfect plan  
To charm everyone you see  
And playing any game you can

But I've got news for you  
I hope it don't hit you too hard  
One of these days while you're at play  
I'm gonna catch you off guard

I'm gonna tear your playhouse down pretty soon  
I'm gonna tear your playhouse down room by room  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/a/ann_peebles/im_gonna_tear_your_playhouse_ ]  
You think love is just fun and games  
Trying to be a playboy  
All you do is run around  
Using hearts as play toys

You've been playing daddy with every mama in town  
What you gonna do when you look up one day  
And see your playhouse tumbling down?

I'm gonna tear your playhouse down pretty soon  
I'm gonna tear your playhouse down room by room

I'm gonna tear your playhouse down pretty soon  
I'm gonna tear your playhouse down room by room  
Yeah, yeah, pretty soon  
I'm gonna tear your playhouse down room by room

**Song is I'm gonna tear your playhouse down by Paul Young…seems to fit dontcha think?**


End file.
